Proteger
by Kitty Chandelle
Summary: "Enquanto eu viver, não deixarei que nada assim aconteça novamente... Eu amo você."


**Magi não me pertence e sim a Ohtaka Shinobu.**

Está frio, uma nuvem escura de chuva espalha-se pelo céu noturno de Sindria encobrindo as estrelas e exceto pelas tochas de dentro do castelo e clarões eventuais dos raios a escuridão é quase total. Morgiana passara a não se importar com a escuridão, havia vivido por tanto tempo nela em seus piores dias que isso sequer a incomodava.

O problema mesmo eram os pesadelos que a escuridão trazia, o fato da fanalis estar sentada sobre o telhado em frente ao quarto onde seus amigos dormiam devia-se justamente a essas lembranças que insistiam em assombrar sua mente. Ela acordara de sobressalto com a voz de Jamil entoando crueldades em seus pesadelos, estava tremendo, seu rosto ainda estava molhado pelas lágrimas.

Seus próprios gritos ainda ressoavam em seus pensamentos, fazendo os olhos arderem.

-"Fraca... Pare de chorar como uma criança" - Recriminou-se em um sussurro, mas o corpo ainda teimava em tremer descontroladamente. Morgiana passou os braços em torno de si. –"Por favor... Pare..."

Um raio iluminou os céus e gotas finas de chuva gelada começaram a cair, Morgiana estremeceu e encolheu-se o máximo possível, com a mente a mil por hora sequer ouviu o som de passos se aproximando.

-Senhorita Morgiana?-A garota olhou para trás, diretamente nos olhos bicolores de um preocupado Hakuryuu. -Está chovendo, porque está aqui fora?

A fanalis se perdeu por um momento ao vê-lo tão diferente do habitual com os cabelos sem o pente dourado simbolizando a realeza, pés no chão e o quimono branco de dormir.

Ele quase parecia um rapaz comum...

Sentiu seu rosto esquentar um pouco, não podia deixar de se sentir constrangida devido à situação e a tamanha fraqueza por parte dela, mesmo Hakuryuu sendo um de seus amigos próximos.

-Hum... -Ela hesitou e não conseguiu fazer a voz sair com a firmeza habitual. – N-não é nada, eu precisava de um pouco de ar fresco.

Hakuryuu ficou em silencio, a menos de cinco passos de onde a fanalis estava e com ajuda de uma vela podia ver com clareza o quanto os ombros da garota oscilavam terrivelmente.

Ele suspirou e assoprou a vela colocando-a no chão, aproximou-se e se sentou na murada que separava a varanda do telhado, com o coração bombeando sangue para as orelhas devido a seu próprio constrangimento sussurrou suavemente:

-"Qualquer coisa que estiver lhe incomodando senhorita Morgiana é só me dizer... Afinal eu estou aqui para protegê-la também."-Ele fitou o céu cinzento por um longo momento, ciente que não só ele, mas Alibaba também estava lá para ela, e parecia ser muito mais eficiente na tarefa. Ele resolveu arriscar. –"Pode confiar."

Morgiana sentiu seu coração acalmar um pouco sorrindo de leve com tamanha gentileza que lhe era direcionada, seu rosto esquentou consideravelmente e a fanalis fitou o céu, deixando que os cabelos vermelhos livres do habitual prendedor caíssem sobre as costas.

-Eu confio... -Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo as gotas geladas escorrerem pela sua face. -E agradeço por isso Hakuryuu-san.

O príncipe sentiu o sangue subir mais quente pela face e evitou fitar a garota sorridente sentada no telhado. Sempre detestara essa sua natureza tímida quando se tratava de Morgiana, pareceu ficar pior após o funeral de Dunya e sua conversa na praia algumas semanas atrás. Toda a vez que a garota o fitava com mais intensidade ou dizia coisas como essa todo o seu autocontrole ia por água abaixo.

-Foram pesadelos Hakuryuu... –O rapaz a encarou recebendo um olhar sério da garota lembrando-se do fato de Morgiana ser uma ex-escrava. –Só me assustei um pouco, nada demais...

Hakuryuu desceu até o telhado onde ela estava e sentou ao seu lado, estremeceu com a brisa noturna, a roupa fina começava a ficar úmida devido à chuva.

-Sobre o que são? –Indagou, olhando um ponto qualquer no telhado.

-Sobre um ano atrás...

-Você não precisa contar se não quiser. -Ele apertou os punhos, controlando a súbita ira. Amaldiçoando-se por ele mesmo não tê-la salvo Hakuryuu fez uma nota mental para matar o desgraçado que um dia ousara tocar em Morgiana.

-Ele me torturou...

As palavras dela vieram como um soco no estômago e o fizeram perder o ar, Hakuryuu abriu a boca varias vezes, mas nada saiu. Ele a encarou pasmo e auxiliado pelo clarão dos raios pode ver a marca clara de grilhões em torno de seus tornozelos

-Quase até a morte algumas vezes. -Ela passou os dedos nas telhas molhadas pela chuva, subitamente interessada. –Mas já passou, Jamil está morto... E eu continuo com medo... -Ela riu amargamente e fitou-o com os ombros ainda oscilando. -Isso me parece tão fraco da minha parte, afinal sou uma fanalis... É um pouco frustrante não ter suportado melhor.

O rapaz sentiu sua mandíbula doer de tão tensionada, ele tinha uma vaga idéia do que os escravos passavam, mas esse ângulo da situação era absolutamente aterrador. Como alguém poderia colocar as mãos em Morgiana? E céus, como ela poderia se considerar fraca suportando sabe-se lá que tipo de torturas por tanto tempo?

-Você deve estar pensando como alguém poderia controlar a força bruta de um fanalis tão facilmente... -Ela suspirou. -Aladin me disse uma vez que eu estava presa por correntes que eu mesma criara, e somente eu poderia retirá-las. Acho que, na época, sem a ajuda deles eu provavelmente não estaria mais viva... Eu teria morrido de bom grado pelo meu mestre.

-Morgiana...

-Desculpe. -Ela se levantou, retirando os cabelos que grudavam em seu pescoço devido a chuva que engrossara um pouco. –Foi grosseiro da minha parte, eu não devia ficar te atormentando com essas coisas afinal. Não se preocupe. -Ela cruzou as mãos em frente ao corpo e respirou fundo. -Vamos entrar, a chuva está aumentando.

Ela girou nos calcanhares para subir novamente na varanda, mas foi contida pelo braço de madeira do príncipe, ela arregalou os olhos surpresa, mas não se afastou do toque.

-"Não me peça para não me preocupar... Nunca mais me peça isso."-Ele se levantou, tomando cuidado para se firmar bem nas telhas com a respiração pesada. -"Você é tão importante quanto qualquer um de nós, sua vida vale tanto quanto a de qualquer um de nós e principalmente para..."-As palavras pareceram travar em sua língua e o coração palpitou furiosamente.

Ela o fitou chocada, havia uma trilha quente de lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto dele, o rapaz murmurou desculpas e passou as costas da mão nos olhos. Morgiana respirou fundo com um barulho estrangulado se perguntando porque um homem da realeza como ele se importaria com uma ex-escrava, ela soluçou alto chamando a atenção de Hakuryuu e surpreendendo o rapaz abraçou-o.

_Alguém se importa..._

_Ele realmente... Se importa._

O príncipe levantou-a nos braços estreitando a distancia, tirando seus pés do chão, enterrou o rosto na curva do pescoço da ruiva sentindo o perfume inebriante da garota e estremeceu ao sentir as mãos pequenas agarrarem-se ao seu kimono. Seu auto-controle pareceu escorrer como água em meio a chuva que aumentava, seus cabelos estavam grudados na testa e no pescoço e o contato com a pele da garota tornou-se a única fonte de calor.

-"Morgiana..."-Ele sussurrou contra o pescoço dela, apreciando os arrepios que isso causou nos dois. -"Eu prometo... Que enquanto eu estiver vivo não vou permitir que nada assim aconteça de novo."-Ele plantou um beijo suave no ombro dela antes de encará-la sério em um surto de coragem. -Você é importante pra mim.

-"Hakuryuu..."-Ela se desencostou um pouco, sentindo a face dormente de tão rubra.

-Eu amo você.

Havia lágrimas misturando-se com a chuva e com os cabelos ruivos grudados em sua face, Hakuryuu os afastou com os dedos de forma cuidadosa, mantendo um dos braços firmemente envoltos em sua cintura, com a mão esquerda a segurou pelo queixo com o olhar nublado de desejo sentindo tanto a fanalis quanto a si mesmo tremer de ansiedade.

-Desculpe Morgiana.

Em um movimento colou os lábios aos dela com uma maravilhosa sensação percorrendo o corpo como uma onda de choque, ele a puxou suavemente pela cintura sem colocá-la no chão pressionando seus lábios nos dela pedindo permissão. Quando Morgiana entreabriu os lábios hesitante ele se sentiu no céu, invadindo sua boca com a língua e recebendo um gemido de aprovação em resposta.

Morgiana jamais havia experimentado tal sensação de forma que soltou o kimono no rapaz e escorregou as mãos até seus cabelos, puxando os fios negros e molhados de sua nuca levemente com os dedos tornando o beijo um pouco mais selvagem.

_Está saindo do controle..._ Hakuryuu ofegou em pensamento, notando que no calor da situação havia sentado Morgiana na beira da sacada e acariciava a cintura fina com ambas as mãos de uma forma que ultrapassava seus limites da gentileza. A ruiva suspirou e arranhou suavemente a parte de trás da nuca do rapaz, enrolando uma das pernas próximo a curva de seu joelho e o puxando para perto. _Oh droga... Por que ela tem que ser tão..._

Com um esforço que ele julgou ser sobre humano Hakuryuu se afastou, a respiração estava pesada e ele tremia um pouco se perguntando por um instante em que momento ele a carregara até a beira da sacada.

-"D-desculpe... Morgiana-dono... E-eu não devia ter..."-Ele a fitou, sentindo sua face corar absurdamente com aquele olhar vermelho penetrante. –"E-eu..."

Ela sorriu inocentemente, afastando uma mecha de cabelo teimosa com os dedos até atrás da orelha. O coração batia fortemente e o rosto estava mais quente que o normal, mas a fanalis não pode explicar o por que.

-Eu estou me sentindo melhor agora Hakuryuu.-Os cabelos molhados da garota emolduravam seu rosto corado graciosamente assim como o vestido que agarrava-se firmemente as curvas se seu corpo, o príncipe não pode deixar de notar. –Não precisa se desculpar.

Hakuryuu ofegou, arregalando os olhos bicolores e desviando o olhar pra um ponto qualquer no telhado, voltou o olhar novamente para a garota quando sentiu uma das mãos dela tocar de leve em sua bochecha do lado da cicatriz.

-Me diga, quando eu me sentir triste posso fazer isso novamente?-Ela piscou docemente deixando o rapaz sem palavras, ele apenas assentiu com a cabeça, chocado demais para responder sentindo o coração dar pulos no peito. –Obrigada.

O príncipe voltou a respiração que ele nem mesmo sabia que estava segurando, e segurou a mão dela com sua mão real. Os olhos bicolores encararam os vermelhos com ansiedade, esperando uma reciprocidade em relação aos seus sentimentos.

_Diga que me ama também..._

A ruiva o fitou interrogativamente e Hakuryuu desviou os olhos, envergonhado, ele sequer lhe dera a chance de processar toda a situação não era de se esperar que não houvesse reciprocidade, foi só o calor do momento. Ele se deu um soco mental.

-Vamos entrar ou você vai acabar pegando um resfriado. -Ele a levantou gentilmente e a colocou para o lado de dentro da sacada, pulando a beirada logo após.

O jovem casal olhou para o lado de dentro do quarto onde Alibaba e Aladin ressonavam alto, Hakuryuu revirou os olhos e Morgiana riu espremendo do cabelo o excesso de umidade. Ele sorriu ao notar que o humor da garota havia voltado, a expressão sombria que ele vira minutos atrás parecia nunca ter existido.

-"Hey... Hakuryuu?"-A fanalis sussurrou, atraindo sua atenção. –Esqueça... Não quero fazer isso nos momentos tristes.

O príncipe sentiu o estomago congelar e mordeu o lábio para manter a compostura, chutou-se mentalmente uma segunda vez lamentando seus últimos atos.

-Acho que... Quero fazer isso sempre, independente de serem momentos felizes ou tristes. -Ela sorriu com o rosto demasiadamente corado. -Quero te beijar sempre que possível. Você também é muito importante pra mim... De alguma forma diferente e eu quero entender isso.

Hakuryuu sentiu seu coração falhar uma batida. Ela o encarou novamente com um sorriso travesso de cumplicidade estampado no rosto e aproveitando a distração do rapaz em um movimento ousado puxou-o para baixo pela gola do kimono para mais um beijo.

Na manhã seguinte...

Aladin encarou Hakuryuu e Morgiana com estranheza na mesa do café da manhã, os dois pareciam estar indispostos cochilando enquanto comiam em silêncio e a ponta dos narizes em um tom avermelhado acusava um resfriado.

-Ehhh... Hakuryuu-kun você e a Morgiana tomaram muita chuva ontem a noite? -O garoto inclinou a cabeça para o lado quase rindo com os diferentes tons de vermelho que pode ver no rosto dos dois.

Hakuryuu engasgou-se com o que estava comendo, tossindo descontroladamente e justificando-se sobre a janela aberta enquanto seu rosto parecia adormecer. Morgiana tentou desviar a atenção falando amenidades sobre qualquer coisa que lhe ocorresse, até mesmo se o assunto fosse a respeito do teto do palácio de Sindria.

Aladin riu discretamente e encarou Alibaba que não pareceu entender a situação toda, o magi suspirou e desviou a atenção para seu prato novamente, realmente não havia como seu escolhido para rei ser popular com as mulheres.

Voltou a atenção para Hakuryuu que gesticulava loucamente ainda tentando se explicar, o jovem magi riu de forma travessa e não pode deixar de provocar:

-Ei Hakuryuu... Seus Rurkh estão ficando cor de rosa novamente.

FIM

* * *

><p>Yo, espero que tenham gostado. Acho Hakumor um casal super fofo apesar de atualmente ser um pouco improvável rsrsrs<p>

Reviews positivas ou negativas são sempre bem vindas, vejam o que acharam e me pontuem para que eu possa melhorar

Ja ne ^^/ Chandelle*


End file.
